The Fallacies of a New Year's Resolution
by Guardian of the Nakano
Summary: Shisui's mother forces him to have a New Year's Resolution. Shisui is Itachi's best friend. Best friends do everything together. Therefore, Itachi is forced to have a New Year's Resolution. Rated T for language. ShiIta. One-shot Happy New Year!


The Fallacies of a New Year's Resolution

Shisui's mother forces him to have a New Year's Resolution. Shisui is Itachi's best friend. Best friends do everything together. Therefore, Itachi is forced to have a New Year's Resolution.

-o-

"Shisu, it's about time you got serious about your grades," his mother chided as she put away the Christmas ornaments, wrapping them in crepe papier and placing them gently in the large box in front of her. Shisui sucked his teeth and tossed another shiny ornament into the box behind him, ignoring the shattering noise as he threw the hook into a pile that had accumulated haphazardly by his knee. "That's why you're having a New Year's Resolution this year!"

"What?" Shisui demanded. "Why?"

"Like I said, you need to get your grades up. Itachi has straight A's, in all AP classes, and he's three years younger than you!"

"Yeah, but he's, like, a sociopath," Shisui sighed. tossing another ornament into the box, earning a glare from his mother. His true New Year's Resolution went unsaid, however.

-o-

The New Year's Party in the Uchiha Compound, unlike most other occasions, was lively, with music blaring and champagne bottles pop-pop-popping everywhere. Even the antisocial head-of-clan was smiling, Shisui noticed, which inadvertantly put a grin on his face, too. He felt a certain bounce in his step, be it from the bubbly he snuck from the fridge before they left the house or the fact that the usually dismal Uchiha were alive and kicking, meshing and laughing around him like a large, happy machine. He chatted with relatives he wouldn't usually give the time of day to, and finally, finally felt as if he-the bubbly socialite-belonged in his clan.

Only one thing was missing, and that was-

"Itachi!" he called, spotting the effeminant teen from a distance away. It was hard not to, what with he being the only one clothed in all black-black jeans, black sweater, black eyelashes, black heart-and the only one not smiling. He shied away from those who laughed and flinched at the sight of dancing and socializing. Shisui winced, having made his way through the crowd, and grabbed his wrist. Itachi flinched away from him, too, and Shisui gave him a familiar smile, knowing all-too well that "familiar" was Itachi's forte. "Let's get away for a bit, ne?" he muttered in Itachi's ear, the noise around loud enough to drown out even the Korean teen.

-o-

"So Mama's makin' me get better grades this year," Shisui confessed as he drank straight from the bottle, handing it to Itachi, who took a swig from it silently.

Finally, he said, "You're smart enough, Nii-san. Application is key."

"I'd rather apply my 'Intelligence' to better things, 'tachi. Art, singing, writing...I don't use trigonometry for shit!" and with an exasperated throw of his arms, sighed.

Itachi gave Shisui a longing glance, then drank a little more, pulling his sleeves over his palms in his customarily quiet fashion.

"...You're lucky you're good at school stuff. You're artistic, yeah, but it doesn't constantly-," he paused, "flood your mind! It's hard focusing on school when there's better things to do. We don't use anything past fourth grade math, and are wasting _so much_ of our lives in desks, as statistics! We're young and alive!" he stood and shouted into the silent night air, throwing his arms out and earning a small giggle from the crow-haired teen.

"You're too loud for your own good, Shisui-nii," Itachi chided with an admiring smile.

Shisui lowered his arms, glancing over his shoulder, a slight smile accompanying the glint in his eye. "It's decided. Your New Year's Resolution is to be more social!"

"Wha-...Shisui, what are you talking about?" Itachi sputtered, staring at his best friend incredulously.

"Yep! I have to have a NYR, and best friends do everything together! Therefore, you have to have an NYR."

"Shisui, that is a horrid abuse of a virtually non-existant acronym, and that is obviously a fallacy, which I'm surprised you know about, considering you sleep in AP lit."

Shisui only giggled, plopping down beside his pretty cousin and smiling. Itachi looked away, appearing upset. Shisui frowned. "Itachi, really. You can't stay in your shell like this. I know you're an Aspie and all, believe me, but people _aren't_ that bad."

"Shisui, people are awful with no recognition of the fact that Asperger's isn't even considered Autism anymore and insistant that I am a freak when the fact of the matter is I'm different and prefer it that way when compared to what has become of this world and its newest generation."

"...God it's cute when you rant like that," Shisui smiled in a way that made his nose crinkle up, a blush burning beneath his eyes. "Besides, I know, 'tachi. I _know_ you. And if I'm a social butterfly that has to buckle down on his grades, isn't it fitting that you, a genius, should blossom socially? Look, it's almost tautology, your favorite!"

"...no," Itachi stated simply. "That isn't even my pursuit this year."

"What, then? Is it social, which it should be? Tell me, Itachi. I'll help you go for it. I promise I'll be there every step of the way."

Itachi looked uncomfortable. "It is a pursuit of physical, emotional, and social gratification. A...difficult one at that. One that makes me uncertain. One that makes me shake."

Shisui's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing to it but to do it, 'tachi. Tell me what you're going for. I'll help you however I-"

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the honesty, or the feeling of change with the coming new year, but Itachi, in the icy cold night, sitting on a roof away from the party with his cousin, a stolen bottle of champagne shared between them, leaned over without missing a beat and planted a kiss right on Shisui's lips. It was chaste, and he pulled away quickly, adverting his eyes and blushing furiously, but with an adamant look that said, "I regret nothing!"

And Shisui just blushed and muttered, "Well, crap. There goes _both_ of our Resolutions...now what should we focus on?"

Itachi's mouth quirked and he grinned lightly. "I'll help you with your schoolwork if you'll help me with my social skills," he said softly.

Shisui nodded. They leaned in to a kiss when a large cry came from the direction of the party. Shisui glanced at his watch and smiled.

"Happy New Years, 'tachi," Shisui cooed, his hand cupping the back of Itachi's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss.

-o-

A/N: Happy New Years! What's your resolution? Tell me in a review! I'd love to hear it~

-Much love from the swimming, stirring Nakano~


End file.
